


I'm on Fire

by dollylux



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Body Worship, Bonfires, First Time, M/M, Public Sex, Scent Kink, Spit As Lube, Summer, Summer Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At night I wake up with the sheets soaking wet<br/>And a freight train running through the<br/>Middle of my head<br/>Only you can cool my desire<br/>I'm on fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm on Fire

Everyone else had gotten up, had scattered about the yard, some with sparklers, others with girls, others still with cigarettes and a beer, the night having settled into one of those times for reflection. Iker monitors the fire, his trusty poking stick resting against the side of the cooler he's sitting on, bare back against the rough bark of a tall oak tree. His beer is nestled between his spread legs and he's staring intently into the fire, cigarette dangling lightly from his pale fingers. A girl giggles somewhere in the near distance and the sound is cut off abruptly, probably by a hungry boy mouth. Iker glances over at Sergio who is sitting next to him, nestled down into a beanbag chair and not looking like he's going to go anywhere anytime soon. Iker relaxes back against the tree and brings the bottle to his mouth, letting the tepid beer slide over his tongue and down his throat. He nudges Sergio's shoulder with his hand and offers him the cigarette in it which Sergio takes with a small nod of thanks, the light and the object now giving Iker plenty of reason to stare at Sergio's mouth.

"So what's this party for again?"

Iker licks his lips as the smoke leaves Sergio's mouth, as it curls down over his bottom lip and into the thick, humid air. His tongue trails over that same lip as he glances back at Iker and Iker meets those eyes head-on, mentally blaming the beer as he admires the fire dancing in Sergio's eyes (literal fire, this time, right, Iker?). Sergio gives him an easy smile and hands him back the cigarette.

"Summer solstice. It's the longest day of the year. The day you appreciate the sun, fire, life. You know?"

Iker takes a drag and their eyes stay locked together, Iker having to look down a bit because of the height of their seats. His hand is tight on his beer now and Sergio is angled right toward him, body turned gracefully, perfectly. He looks up at Iker through his lashes now, a bit self-conscious about his choice of words. He lowers his eyes after another few beats of quiet, trying not to stare at Iker's inner thighs in his shorts, the way his legs are spread toward him, how relaxed he looks, how loose and heavy-limbed and happy. Iker reaches up and pushes a bit of Sergio's hair off his sun-darkened shoulder, fingers trailing just to feel the heat of Sergio's bare skin. A firecracker goes off nearby and they both jump, tense for a moment and then grinning. Sergio reaches down on the grass beside him and picks up two small brown cones, passing one to Iker. Iker stares down at it suspiciously, bringing it to his nose to sniff at it and he shrugs a tiny bit.

"Not bad. What's it for?"

"It's incense. These are called Summer. You throw it in the fire and make a wish."

Iker smells it again and can definitely smell the summer in the little cone, the earthy headiness of cedar, the spice of cinnamon, the deep sweetness of rose. He looks back at Sergio and gives him a soft smile.

"It smells like you."

Sergio grins, giving the cone in his palm a quick sniff and laughing as he shakes his head.

"Nah. I smell like smoke and cigarettes and beer. And sweat."

"Nn." Iker lowers himself to sit on the grass next to Sergio, leaving his beer on the cooler and putting the cigarette out on the ground. He stretches up so that he can press his nose beneath Sergio's long, wild hair and behind his ear where he smells the strongest and he breathes him in, his drag of breath matching Sergio's perfectly. He pushes Sergio's hair back off his shoulder again and drags the cone of incense down along Sergio's neck, down over his jutting collarbone, trailing it down his arm to the inside of his elbow and away. His nose follows the incense, breathing in the trail until he's at Sergio's wrist which Sergio lifts for him, lets Iker drag the incense along his pulsepoint and Iker breathes that in, too, his mouth catching on Sergio's skin and they're both breathing audibly now. He runs his mouth back up Sergio's arm and shoulder to his neck where he started, not noticing that Sergio's eyes have fallen closed, that his breath is caught in his throat, that his bare chest is flushed and rising and falling in quick softness. Iker brings his lips together barely in a kiss behind his ear and his voice is gruff, quiet. "Make a wish, huh?"

Sergio nods, just once, sucking in a deep breath and they can both hear the click of his throat as he swallows. Iker nestles his cheek in against Sergio's shoulder as he turns to face the fire, staring at it for a long moment before he rouses himself, looking up and over at Sergio.

"Ready?"

Sergio nods again, his own eyes on the fire now, too. They toss their cones into the licking flames and watch them disappear beneath the tangled wood. Iker turns his attention back to Sergio, turning toward him, his heart racing as he feels Sergio curl in toward him, his shoulders drawing in, his arms closing around Iker's arms to close the space between them, to give himself to Iker and Iker alone, their bodies a circle around each other. They dip and nuzzle at each other, not quite touching but hinting at it, teasing at it, Sergio's fingers dancing lightly up and down Iker's arms.

"What did you wish for?"

His smile is knowing and Iker's is too but dimpled and he pushes his smile into Sergio's throat, kissing his skin at last and up along his jaw. Sergio's mouth parts and his fingers glide up Iker's solid arms to his shoulders which feel sturdy and safe and like they could indeed take on the world. He tips his head to the side and lets Iker feast, moving closer and closer to him by the second until his legs are parted around Iker's body, the rest of him still in his beanbag chair. Iker's arms wrap around Sergio's waist and he crushes that pliant boy against himself, fingers spreading along his back, the tips of them digging in between ribs as soft as he can manage, as reverent. Sergio arches around his hands and he lets out a slow sigh as Iker mouths at his chin, sucking on it softly between his lips and Sergio's mouth is already parted when Iker's finds it and so when they come together it's like crushed velvet, it's heavy and soft and swollen and hungry. Iker's fingers dip below the waistline of Sergio's soft jeans, rubbing at the top of his ass just to feel him arch more, just to feel the heat in him flare up between them as he presses closer, desperate.

"God, Sergio, you're like... you're like the earth made into flesh. Just so alive and warm and earthy and just... fuck." He worries Sergio's bottom lip between his teeth before eating kisses up his cheek, sucking on the blushed apple of his cheekbone and over the half moon of his nose, over his eyebrows and his sweaty forehead, tongue stealing out to taste him, can't get enough of him. Sergio kisses at any skin his mouth comes into contact with, gasping out Iker's name every time he found enough breath to do so.

"What was your wish, Iker? Tell me. Tell me and it's yours."

He knows just how wanton he sounds and he doesn't care, he can't think of anything but getting every single part of Iker closer to every single part of him as soon as possible. His eyes roll back in his head and then flutter closed when he feels Iker's tongue licking the sweat along his hairline, his temple, when he feels his hands pushing up and down his chest, short, blunted nails teasing at his nipples. Sergio moans breathlessly when Iker's teeth threaten along his shoulder and he wonders wildly how his mouth had gotten down there.

"You first. Tell me yours first."

"Fuck me. Fuck me right here. Now."

"Yeah? Yeah? You want it? You..." Iker runs out of breath but he's moving, he's pushing Sergio to lay back on the chair and he's working at his own pants, digging impatiently at the zipper and they nip at each other's mouths, tongues licking and tasting and Iker tastes like this night, he tastes like spark and dirt and the suffocating heat and the delicacy of flowers and the sensuality of the fire, all of it is on his tongue, in the sting of his teeth, the growl hidden at the back of his throat. He pushes his pants down and his cock swells out in thick hunger, wavering toward Sergio who is hurriedly pushing at his own pants, ripping them down his long legs and to the ground and he's spreading out around Iker who is dipping lower to kiss at Sergio's chest, to suck one of his sharp, pinked little nipples into his mouth and lower, racing toward Sergio's inner thighs that he buries his face between, pulling Sergio's legs tight around his face so that he's being pressed between them and he's sucking starved kisses into that skin, kissing up and up Sergio's leg until he's at the back of his knee and then his calf and Sergio's leg is lifted in the air and he feels dangerously exposed, he feels far beyond alive and his body is open to and for Iker, so ready when Iker finally pushes his weight down against him, so ready for the spit-slicked head of Iker's cock edging against his hole, so ready for the heavy-lidded look Iker gives him when he finally pushes up into him. Iker loses all composure and he just melts down against Sergio, his arms draped over Sergio's shoulders, fingers digging into the slickness of the beanbag chair behind him. When he kisses Sergio his lips are trembling and they rock against each other almost immediately, nudging Iker the rest of the way in so they can start the steady, invasive fucking they both want. "Is this what you want? Is this what you wanted, gypsy?"

Sergio nods and it's so desperate it feels pathetic but he can't speak, he can't quite catch his breath and he's hugging Iker down against him, making his body as soft and delicious as he knows how and Iker sinks into him like a man possessed, marking every thrust with a cry that makes it sound like a miracle and Sergio reaches for his face then, fingers curling against Iker's cheeks and their mouths dissolve together, seeming undisturbed by the fast, rough jolt of their bodies, by the sharp quiver of their skin as they push and push together. Sergio arches up tight under him so that his cock can rub between their stomachs, fucking in the tight trap of them and he seems to catch fire then, his eyes glassing over and seeming to glow and Iker presses his forehead to Sergio's so that those eyes are his whole visual world for a minute, so that he can watch the fire dance and dance in them when Sergio comes. Sergio pulls his mouth away from Iker's, gasping against his cheek.

"Tell me."

"Fuck." Iker's voice rumbles in his chest and he sounds like he's about to attack and his hips snap even tight against Sergio's, not able to last too much longer (not nearly long enough) inside of Sergio, not here, not now, not when there is fire everywhere, behind them, on Sergio's skin, in his eyes, in his voice, in his fingertips, in the tight slickness choking his cock, Sergio's hungry ass that won't let him go even as he starts to climax, finally barking out his wish. "Scream my fucking name. Tell them who's fucking you. Tell them."

Sergio spurts between them involuntarily, his body rigid and clutching and his voice stutters in his throat, his eyelashes fluttering and Iker is staring down at him in wild hunger as he fucks out his orgasm into him, shooting fire up inside of Sergio, licking at his insides. Sergio gasps and his nails rip at Iker's forearms and he doesn't even push his mouth away to scream.

"Iker!"

"God, yes. Oh, fuck yes." Iker finally lets go, lets his body relax and pleasure trembles all over him and they keep moving together, Iker burying Sergio down into the chair with his body, the kisses finally becoming less violent, finally easing into the reverence he started with, that he realizes right at this second that he should have had all along with this boy, with this beautiful, fiery boy. Sergio smiles against his mouth and Iker feels it and his heart catches. He smoothes Sergio's hair back from his face and they both sigh, sated. Sergio rubs Iker's ass lazily in his hands, pulling him up firmly to stay inside of him. They can hear voices around them but they ignore them no matter what they're saying and Iker can't stop his kisses once again, finally settling his mouth on Sergio's shoulder and sucking softly. Sergio pushes his fingers into Iker's hair and closes his eyes. Iker grunts, half asleep.

"What is tomorrow?"

"Sunday."

"Hn. Is there a Sunday solstice party tomorrow? I need some more wishes."


End file.
